<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like You by FancyMeetingYouHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681125">I Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyMeetingYouHere/pseuds/FancyMeetingYouHere'>FancyMeetingYouHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Highschool AU, Jackson is soft and cool, M/M, Model Mark, Skateboarding, enemies to friends to being cute, except they're never really enemies, mark is soft, soft boys in general</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyMeetingYouHere/pseuds/FancyMeetingYouHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson doesn’t like Mr model aka Mark Tuan, but he’s infinitely curious about the mysterious skateboarder who doesn’t talk or show his face.</p>
<p>Or, Jackson does what Jackson does best; he befriends people, and possibly a bit more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a new skateboarder at the park since last week and Jackson may have developed a bit of a fascination with him. BamBam loves to remind him it’s more of an addiction, though his little brother is just as curious as he is. They come here most days after school, Jackson to look and join the occasional dance crew, and BamBam to practice with his BMX. It’s a fun spot with some good people around, but the skateboarder is different. For one, he doesn’t show his face, nor does he talk to people. He simply shows up, does tricks and flips in a corner of the park, then leaves. As far as Jackson knows, the boy showed up out of nowhere and keeps exclusively to himself.</p>
<p>He’s also really good with his board.</p>
<p>Today, he shows up a little after four. Jackson and BamBam both came straight from school meaning they’ve been entertaining themselves for over an hour, and the sunny day assures plenty of other people to have fun with. Jackson still catches the guy skate up, his usual black attire showing nothing but the skin around his eyes. They’re also dark, the only physical feature Jackson has seen.</p>
<p>The boy goes to his normal place, though a few other people are also practicing at the back. He doesn’t talk to them, simply takes a small part for himself and appears one with his skateboard.</p>
<p>“Jackson!” A hand cuffs him on the top of his head and he yelps, turning to see Jaebeom staring at him dryly. “If you wanna ogle the guy, do it somewhere that <em>isn’t</em> my dancefloor.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he offers, though the older simply rolls his eyes. “I’ll be back in a few!”</p>
<p>“What makes you think he’ll talk to you!” Jaebeom yells after him as Jackson’s already jogging.</p>
<p>He smirks, flipping his snapback back around so his last name is proud on his forehead. “My charms!”</p>
<p>He hears good-humored laughter fade out as he jogs across the park, avoiding the occasional person zooming by on a skateboard, bike, or even skates. When BamBam sees him come past the boy stops and cups his hands around his mouth, yelling with a wide grin. “Break a leg!”</p>
<p>The boy’s a sneaky little devil, but Jackson’s much too fond of the fourteen-year-old to actually get mad at him. He ignores the comment and stops a little ways away from where the mystery boy is clearly enjoying himself, Jackson walking up slowly while following the smooth turns and moves with his eyes.</p>
<p>They’re pretty breathtaking, exuding calm and ease even when flipping the board around mid-air or shooting up past the sides of the rink. Their clothes are all black, but the jeans are tight around strong thighs and the long-sleeved shirt reveals toned arms, a sleeveless hoodie obscuring the rest. Something looking like a long turtleneck hides their face, their hair color anyone’s guess as it’s underneath a sleek, black helmet.</p>
<p>Jackson plops down on the side of the rink, out of danger, then takes a deep breath. “Hey!”</p>
<p>The boy doesn’t respond, simply keeps going, and Jackson adds some more volume and a wave of his arm. “Hey! You in black!”</p>
<p>Finally, the boy stops. He turns, head swiveling and Jackson grins waving some more. “Over here!”</p>
<p>With slow movements, the boy turns to him, raising a hand to his own chest. <em>Me?</em></p>
<p>“Yeah!” Jackson hops off the edge and jogs up, extending a hand when he’s close enough. “I’m Jackson,” he introduces, bouncing a little eagerly on his feet. “You’re really good and I- I wanted to come say hi.”</p>
<p>The boy blinks at Jackson’s hand, then his face, then his hand again. Jackson wiggles it in the air. “I promise I don’t- hey!”</p>
<p>Without saying anything, the boy whirls around, jumping onto his board and beelining for the edge of the rink. He jumps over and out, pushing himself off hard and making for the exit of the park. Jackson gapes at him, then scrambles out of the rink with an incredulous shout. “Wait! Dude, wait!”</p>
<p>But the boy is already going underneath the arch at the front, veering left and out of sight onto the street. Some people in the park have stopped to stare, BamBam hunched over his bike in a bout of giggles. More laughter booms from off the side, Jaebeom literally on the ground with his hands holding his stomach as Jackson sulks in solitude.</p>
<p>Mystery boy 1 : Jackson’s charms 0</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate him,” Jackson announces as he sticks a bite of questionable pasta in his mouth. They’ve managed to acquired a bench outside in the second break, the sun warm in a cloudless sky</p>
<p>Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him. “You really don’t.”</p>
<p>“You talk about him all the time,” Jaebeom adds while his eyes stay glued to whatever book he picked up from the library this time. “He’s obviously on your mind, but you don’t hate him.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung sniggers as Jackson swallows his bite in one go, gawking at Jaebeom.</p>
<p>“Are you implying I <em>like</em> him,” he says disgusted.</p>
<p>Jaebeom quirks an amused eyebrow, still not looking up. “You said it, not me.”</p>
<p>“But you said-” Jackson starts heated, feeling attacked, but Jinyoung cuts him off.</p>
<p>“We’re just saying you obviously think <em>something</em> about him,” he soothes half-amused, “but we just don’t think it’s as deep as hate. I mean, you’ve hardly spoken to him, let alone gotten to know him. You can’t base any sound judgement on just watching him.”</p>
<p>Jackson narrows his eyes, sticking his spoon in Jinyoung’s face. “I can and I have. I <em>hate</em> him.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung sadly shakes his head. “Alright, if you say so.”</p>
<p>“Hate who?” Youngjae pipes up as plops next to Jackson on the bench. Jaebeom groans, hiding his face in his book as Jinyoung makes ‘abort’ motions. His friends obviously don’t care about his predicament enough and Jackson eagerly turns to the newest addition of their group. They’ve only known Youngjae for two months, but that’s enough for Jackson to take him in as his long-lost brother.</p>
<p>Youngjae still seems a little confused about that, but no matter.</p>
<p>“Him,” Jackson clarifies, grabbing Youngjae’s chin and pointing his face to the left, where high-pitched squeals and a gaggle of girls fan themselves. Jackson glares at the cause, feeling familiar disgust bubbling in his stomach. “I hate <em>him.”</em></p>
<p>Youngjae ‘eeps’, pulling himself out of Jackson’s hands and turning with a shocked look. “Mark Tuan!? The model?!” he squeaks, then lowers his tone at a glance from Jinyoung. “I didn’t even know you knew him?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t,” Jinyoung supplies, the traitor.</p>
<p>“I know enough,” Jackson defends himself. “Just, look at him! Sitting there on his high-seat and letting everyone fawn over him. The dude’s ego fills this entire school and it <em>shows.”</em></p>
<p>“Pot, kettle,” Jaebeom murmurs, causing Jackson to frown.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>not</em> like that.”</p>
<p>They fall silent, Jaebeom sighing and Jinyoung rolling his eyes. Eventually Youngjae breaks it, musing with a thoughtful look.</p>
<p>“But he’s not making them do that, right? He’s just…sitting there. Those girls follow him around wherever.” He looks at them. “Is that still his fault?”</p>
<p>Jackson wants to argue that, yes, it very much is, but Jinyoung begins a slow clap, looking much too smug.</p>
<p>“Very well done, Youngjae,” Jinyoung drawls, cocking an eyebrow at Jackson. “You could learn something from him. Mark isn’t evil just because he’s popular, Jackson. And you’re not dumb just because you’re loud.”</p>
<p>“…” Jackson opens his mouth to retort but can’t find the words. How dare Jinyoung drag his own dubious image into this?!</p>
<p>“I’m not like that,” he repeats after too many silent seconds and with much less bravado.</p>
<p>Jinyoung smiles at him. “Precisely. And maybe, after you actually talk to him, Mark isn’t either.”</p>
<p>Then all three of his friends go back to their lunch, or book in Jaebeom’s case, and Jackson’s left to stewing in his thoughts. He still doesn’t like the way Mark just sits there and smiles, posing for pictures when girls flock him and sending out hearts, but maybe he can admit to himself that it’s not so much hate he’s feeling.</p>
<p>Maybe Jackson’s jealous, and the worst thing about that is, is that he’s not sure who exactly he’s jealous of.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The mystery skateboarder doesn’t show for a few days after Jackson tried to talk to him, and his guilt makes his shoulders droop. It gets to the point where Jaebeom and BamBam stop making fun of him for it, meaning Jackson really looks miserable. He’s still unable to stop.</p>
<p>The next week Wednesday, the boy is back. He seems a little wary, shooting looks at everyone who comes close, and Jackson practically hides at the other end of the park, much too pleased to see him back to even care he looks ridiculous. The next day he brings duct-tape and proceeds to carefully tear a page out of his Math notebook (it being the biggest he owns). With a careful hand he writes down his message, then sneaks over to the back corner and tapes it to the side of the rink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To the boy in black, I’m sorry I freaked you out.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jackson</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He keeps an eye on the mystery boy when he shows up, belly growing warm when he catches the other suddenly stop and glance at where the paper is, then watches the dark eyes cast around the park. Steadying himself with a deep breath, Jackson slowly brings up a hand to catch the boy’s attention, then mouths ‘sorry’ when he has it. He doesn’t move forward, doesn’t even blink, until eventually the mystery boy nods and goes back to what he was doing.</p>
<p>Jackson doesn’t lose his grin for the rest of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pop-quiz!” Their biology teacher announces with a much too happy grin, groans erupting throughout the classroom. Jackson adds to the sound of general discontent, but not so much because of the quiz. Or, at least, not because he doesn’t know the answers. Biology’s relatively easy, not to mention logical, but Jackson’s on the third row and can’t find his glasses in his bag. He eventually drags the entire thing onto his desk, sticking his hands into every nook and cranny as the teacher hands out answer sheets.</p>
<p>Pop-quizzes in biology are always given on the white board at the front, mainly so that Miss Kwang can easily incorporate videos and graphs for the entire class. It seems today was the worst day Jackson could have chosen to sit so far back. After admitting defeat, and stuffing everything except a pen back into his bag, he clears his throat when Miss Kwang reaches his table.</p>
<p>“Miss Kwang,” he says carefully, receiving a smile and her undivided attention.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jackson.” Her voice is much louder, meaning the whole class is now looking at him. He feels heat creep to his cheeks as he admits.</p>
<p>“I forgot my glasses, and I-” he gestures a little helplessly at the board, doing his best to conjure up a smile. “I can’t see the questions from this far without them.”</p>
<p>“I see,” she answers him with a soft gaze. “Thank you for telling me.” She turns to the class and Jackson knows his ears are scarlet when she asks loudly. “Does anyone on the first row want to switch with Jackson?”</p>
<p>Anxiety splashes into his gut when the first snigger comes through, no one speaking up. Of course, no one wants to switch with him now that they know <em>why.</em> Why help him when they can just watch him struggle and enjoy the show?</p>
<p>Just before Miss Kwang can let out a long-suffering sigh at the utter silence, a low voice speaks up from the front and everyone turns in surprise. Jackson quite literally gapes.</p>
<p>“I’ll switch.”</p>
<p>Mark is turned in his seat and his eyes fall to Jackson after Miss Kwang praises him for this thoughtfulness. For a second, Jackson has the thought that Mark is indeed very good-looking, especially when he smiles in that soft way he’s doing right now. Then the class breaks out in whispers, Mark standing up and gathering his stuff as Jackson hurries to do the same.</p>
<p>By the time they’re both in their new seats, Miss Kwang is at the front to shush them all so she can start. Whatever patch of gratitude Jackson might have had for Mark has vanished, thoughts souring as the whispers keep up in his mind long after the class has fallen silent.</p>
<p>‘Mark is so cool!’</p>
<p>‘He’s so nice!’</p>
<p>‘Oh my god, Jackson the attention-whore. Mark totally put him in his place.’</p>
<p>‘I can’t believe Jackson did that.’</p>
<p>‘Mark totally saved us! He’s so cool.’</p>
<p>Needless to say, Jackson flunks the quiz anyway, despite being good at biology, simply because his brain couldn’t function. After the bell rings, the usual quartet of girls crowds around Mark’s table, practically swooning and praising him for ‘taking care of it’. Jackson pulls his snapback over his eyes and stomps away from the class, ignoring sniggers of ‘he was just hoping no one would switch so he’d have an excuse for being stupid’.</p>
<p>Mark is a jerk for using Jackson’s sincere problem simply to up his own popularity, and nothing Jinyoung says will ever convince him otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yien.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackson holds the paper in his hand like it’s the map to the lost city of Atlantis, face breaking with how much he’s smiling. About three hours ago he left another message for the mystery skateboarder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To the boy in black, you look really cool.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jackson</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, despite BamBam laughing at him and Jaebeom warning him not to scare him off, he stuck it in the same place as last time and watched with bated breath as the boy found it. What he hadn’t expected was the boy to look at him, then crouch down and scribble something on the paper. He left quickly after that, Jackson watching him go and running for the paper the second the other was out of the park.</p>
<p>And now, the paper says the following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>              Yien</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To <strike>the boy in black</strike>, you look really cool.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jackson</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yien,” Jackson whispers to himself, then clamps his mouth shut and looks around with wide eyes. He quickly folds the paper and stuffs it in his pocket, unwilling to share this secret with the rest of the world when it was to tentatively handed to him.</p>
<p>The next day, he leaves another note, but this time he folds it up into a small square so no one else can read it. He tapes it to the rink with a single piece of duct-tape, then keeps hawk-eyes on it to make sure no curious hands stray near.</p>
<p>Yien shows up about ten minutes after and Jackson bites his lip to hide his smile, something akin to butterflies squirming in his stomach. Yien looks up when he sees the note and their eyes meet. Jackson wants to think the other is smiling as much as he is, but Yien is still covered in black from head to toe, eyes barely peeking out. The boy crouches down in front of the paper, staying down much longer this time and Jackson giggles to himself when he realizes the other is <em>writing back</em>. He ignores Jaebeom’s questioning hand on his shoulder and completely skips joining in on the dancing as he watches Yien trick around with his skateboard. The other simply looks cool, Jackson wishing more than ever he could talk to him face to face.</p>
<p>But, as Yien eventually jumps out of the rink and rolls toward the exit, paper messages will have to do for now. Jackson can barely contain his excitement, already standing ready to sprint before the other boy is out of the park, meaning he’s shocked when Yien turns at the entrance, waits, then brings up a careful hand for a small wave at Jackson.</p>
<p>He'd like to squeal at the shyness of the action but settles for waving back with both arms stretched above his head. Yien starts shaking, doubling over as he leans on his knees and Jackson smiles more because the other is <em>laughing</em>. He can’t wait to figure out what it sounds like.</p>
<p>Yien leaves after another few seconds, and Jackson sprints for the rink, sliding down the small wall even as his legs protest. Yien’s message is more important than scrapes. With hands trembling from excitement he plucks the paper from the wall, folding it open to find small and somewhat messy script underneath his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hey Yien,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I guess you don’t like talking to people, so I thought I’d do this? You’re really amazing with your board and I’d love to know who you are, but if you’re not comfortable with that, then that’s okay too. I just wanted to say that if you ever want to talk, even with your face hidden (though I’d love to see you), I’ll be all ears.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope I’ll keep seeing you out here either way.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jackson Wang</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you, but I guess you could say that when I show my face, people go a little crazy. I like coming here and not having that happen. Writing like this is fine, but I’m not up for a conversation. Please, don’t feel bad. You’re a really nice guy. Thank you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yien</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson decides then and there that he’s going to be Yien’s friend and prove to him that looks don’t matter. He feels inordinately mad at whoever made this boy feel so bad about himself he hides his face when he goes out. The message is carefully folded and placed in his pocket, determination in his steps as he hops out of the rink. Jackson is on a mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson curses whatever god made it so that biology is the one class he doesn’t share with either Jinyoung or Jaebeom. The incident from last week is still fresh in his mind, as well as everyone else’s, and the moment Miss Kwang announces they’ll be doing the next assignment with a partner, the class becomes abuzz with excitement. Naturally, the boy next to him is already partnered with his friend on the other side of the aisle before Jackson can even open his mouth, and when he looks around the majority of the class is chatting to a friend and completely ignoring him.</p>
<p>Fantastic.</p>
<p>With a grumble, and a nasty look at Mark in the front of class shooting polite smiles at the five girls all wanting to team up with him, Jackson fishes a few pencils out of his bag for drawing the different parts of a cell, then decides he’ll just do it on his own since their class is an odd number anyways. Everybody wins … sort of.</p>
<p>Miss Kwang makes him jump in his seat when she appears next to his table with a microscope and different samples, placing them on the desk with an entirely too loud. “Don’t you have a partner, Jackson?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine-” he starts hurried, but still isn’t fast enough to stop her from smiling wide.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you can work with me,” she tells him with a wink, obviously convinced she’s doing him a favor. His heart sinks because, as nice as Miss Kwang is, there are already muffled giggles behind him and Jackson really doesn’t need another reason for this class to laugh at him. Before he can try and save himself, another rendition of ‘no, really, I’m <em>fine’</em> on the tip of his tongue, last week happens all over again when a chair at the front scrapes over the floor and a low voice calls out.</p>
<p>“I’ll go with Jackson!”</p>
<p>The whole class once again stares, even Miss Kwang jumping at the unexpected volume. Because Mark just about yelled that and Jackson blinks non-plussed at what he thinks might be desperation on Mark’s face. The older boy smiles, grabbing his notebook and pen as he quickly shoots past the group of dumbfounded girls. When he slides into the now empty seat next to Jackson, Miss Kwang has already recovered and is handing out more samples and appointing places to those still standing and staring gob smacked at Mark sitting next to Jackson.</p>
<p>In all fairness, <em>Jackson</em> is still staring a little starstruck at Mark sitting next to him, then shakes his head once and turns it into a glare. “Uhm, hi?” he tries, receiving a careful smile that makes him feel things he pushes deep down. Mark is a model, he does this sort of stuff for a living and Jackson will be damned if he falls for it like half of the school.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Mark answers with a shy smile, then nods at the microscope. “You can start, if you want.”</p>
<p>Which, after another few seconds of staring semi-angrily during which he cannot figure out why the most popular, and good-looking, boy in school is choosing to mess with him, Jackson does. They end up taking turns, falling into a routine that’s surprisingly easy. At some point, Mark even makes a small suggestion, biting his lip as he does and making that same almost-desperate face he did when he’d first jumped up. It does something to Jackson, meaning he takes the help with a cautious nod and then stares in shock at the brilliant smile that crosses Mark’s face. They resume their work after that, sharing one book even though Mark could conceivably go up and get his own, but Jackson never tells him to, and Mark never offers.</p>
<p>They finish faster than anyone else and Miss Kwang gives them a happy smile when they go to hand in their drawings.</p>
<p>“You can leave when you’re done,” she tells them with a knowing smile, the rest of the class protesting and giving general sounds of ‘you didn’t say that before!’. She’s redeemed herself in Jackson’s eyes and he gathers his things, slipping out as fast as he can.</p>
<p>It's not fast enough.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>Jackson freezes in the empty hallway, then turns with a shocked look as he sees Mark jog up behind him, the other wearing a cautious smile.</p>
<p>“I wanted to thank you,” Mark says, holding out his hand. The other is wringing his backpack strap.</p>
<p>Jackson stares. “For what?” he croaks, then clears his throat, annoyed at the sudden nerves fluttering in his stomach.</p>
<p>Mark’s smile slips, his hand falling down. “Uhm, for just now,” he says softly, sneakers shuffling and creating loud squeaks in the hallway.</p>
<p>Jackson still can’t figure out why Mark is talking to him, let alone being <em>friendly</em>. It somewhat throws a wrench in his whole ‘hating-because-he’s-horrible’ and his inner Jinyoung is smirking. He scratches his neck, wishing he’d put on his snapback when he’d left the classroom so he could hide. “Sure,” he mumbles, confused about what exactly he’s being thanked for.</p>
<p>They stand in an awkward silence for a moment, then Mark sighs, ducking his head.</p>
<p>“So yeah,” Mark hums, then falls silent again.</p>
<p>The awkwardness stretches, though Jackson’s no longer sure Mark is doing anything <em>to</em> him. He’d been debating about Mark playing a prank or someone daring him to do this, but Mark himself looks much more uncomfortable than Jackson. If anyone made him do this, they’re playing Mark as much as they are Jackson.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he manages, then sighs himself, shrugging his bag further up his shoulder. “Mark, why are you talking to me?”</p>
<p>Mark’s head shoots up, eyes wide. “Because I wanted to thank you?” He says it like half a question and Jackson sighs again.</p>
<p>“Sure, okay. But what are you thanking me <em>for?”</em> Because last time Jackson checked, there’s no reason for Model-Mark to even be acknowledging his existence, especially when there’s no one to see.</p>
<p>Mark bites his lip, his hand fumbling with his blue jersey. “For biology,” he explains with a careful smile. “I think that was the first time I was able to finish before the bell rings in about a year.”</p>
<p><em>Odd.</em> Jackson frowns. “I’m not sure what that has to do with me, but sure, you’re welcome.”</p>
<p>Mark smiles wider, then they both jump when the bell shrills loudly in the empty hall. Mark laughs, more like giggles, and Jackson joins him before he realizes what he’s doing.</p>
<p>“I should probably get to my locker,” Mark says with a lingering smile, “before they find me again.”</p>
<p>Doors begin to open all around, dozens of voices clogging the hallway when Mark quickly shoots past Jackson. He doesn’t have time to ask anything else, to wonder who Mark’s talking about or why teaming up with Jackson was something to be grateful for. Though the first question receives a tentative answer when his biology class door opens and a familiar group of girls rush out, heads on a swivel and phones already in their hands.</p>
<p>It means something, but Jackson throws the observation to the back of his mind when he starts for his locker, determined to <em>not</em> fall into whatever drama Mark’s got going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaebeom drops down next to him on one of the benches lining the skate park, flicking his hair away from his eyes. “So, what <em>exactly</em> are you doing?” he says amused.</p>
<p>Jackson ignores him, shifting so the next note to Yien is hidden from view. He keeps scribbling, tongue between his teeth.</p>
<p>Jaebeom huffs. “Jackson, seriously. You keep leaving notes for a dude you don’t even know, haven’t even truly <em>seen</em> or spoken to, yet you look like a love-struck teen.”</p>
<p>Aside from the fact that Jackson also sort of <em>feels</em> like a love-struck teen, he scoffs at the accusation. “I’m being friendly,” he counters with a pout, finishing his name with a flourish and then glaring at Jaebeom. “The guy’s all alone, you know. Is it so weird to think I could be his friend?”</p>
<p>Jaebeom sighs, face gaining a hint of softness. “No, not that, but it’s a little, uhm. I just- be careful, okay?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Jackson promises with a soft grin, squeezing Jaebeom’s shoulder. As disinterested as Jaebeom can be, Jackson is aware his friend cares more than most.</p>
<p>“Good,” Jaebeom says with a sharp nod, jumping up with an embarrassed clearing of his throat. Jackson grins knowingly, squinting up at Jaebeom’s black hair.</p>
<p>“Thanks, JB.”</p>
<p>He receives a scoff and a fond roll of the eye, then Jaebeom goes back to the small, make-shift dancefloor. It’s sweet of his friends to worry, but Jackson really doesn’t think Yien is in any way dangerous. Except maybe for Jackson’s blood pressure.</p>
<p>The day goes like the previous, with Yien coming in a little after Jackson tapes the note to the rink. The boy waves shyly, crouches down with his own pen, then spends the next hour flying around with his board. This time, Jackson does end up joining JB and showcases a few of his flips and flying kicks, heart bursting when he spots Yien standing still in the rink after a particularly difficult backflip and realizes the other boy is watching him.</p>
<p>His day really can’t go bad anymore after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe he’s secretly a girl,” Jinyoung muses the next day in their first break. They’re once again outside, a watery sun breaking through the clouds as Jackson levels his friend with a deadpan stare.</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung smiles angelically. “Just thinking out loud.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom snorts, then pretends to be utterly invested in his book when Jackson throws him a betrayed look. The older had told Jinyoung and Youngjae just a few minutes prior about Yien, or Jackson’s mystery crush as Jaebeom had dubbed him, and now Jinyoung especially is having the time of his life making Jackson as embarrassed as possible.</p>
<p>“He’s not a girl,” Jackson adds giving them all a hard stare. “And even if he was, I wouldn’t care.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung huffs. “I know you wouldn’t, I’m just trying to figure out why he <em>hides.”</em></p>
<p>“This is just a big puzzle to you, isn’t it?” Jackson challenges him, but Youngjae laugh on his right and Jinyoung’s less than impressed expression takes away the teasing in his words.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Youngjae chuckles. “That makes it even more fun for us!”</p>
<p>“I need new friends,” Jackson sighs, slouching in his seat.</p>
<p>At that, Jinyoung grimaces, and for a cold second Jackson thinks the other took it seriously, but then Jinyoung purses his lips and nods at something behind Jackson and Youngjae. “So does he.”</p>
<p>Laughter bursts out behind Jackson at Jinyoung’s words and he turns, Youngjae mid-question of ‘who!’ as he does the same. It’s painfully clear who Jinyoung meant when Jackson spots the crowd around a bench some ten meters away. There’s only one person in school who can garner that much attention.</p>
<p>It becomes curious when Jackson catches that most of the girls are falling over themselves with bottles of water, high-pitched wails of ‘Mark!’ ringing out while the boys just laugh, some even with their phones out to film something happening near the ground. The crowd shifts when a girl steps aside and Jaebeom growls, voicing Jackson’s thoughts.</p>
<p>“Why is no one <em>helping?!”</em></p>
<p>Because Mark is on one knee next to the head of the bench, a trembling hand hanging onto the table-top while the other fist beats uselessly into his chest, face turning red with the force of his coughs. The spectators are being either too dramatically panicked or stupidly amused to do much else than stand around and shove random bottles of water in Mark’s face he wouldn’t even be able to hold right now let alone drink.</p>
<p>Youngjae yells, voice incredulous. “He’s choking!”</p>
<p>That’s it. Jackson shoots up, unsure whether it’s <em>‘I’ll switch with him’</em> or a soft smile in an empty hallway, but simply watching this is impossible.</p>
<p>“Move!” he shouts when he’s closer, using the full force of glowering from underneath his snapback to part the crowd. It works even better than he’d hoped.</p>
<p>Mark is barely breathing at this point, head sinking lower with every grating cough and eyes screwed shut. Jackson grabs Mark’s closest shoulder, the left one, then slams the flat of his right hand three times in between Mark’s shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“You’re hurting him!” A girl screeches from the side but Jackson ignores her as well as the hollers from the boys. Mark shudders once more, a painful cough coming out, then his shoulders lose tension and he drags in breath after breath, leaning into the table. Jackson hadn’t even been aware of his own muscles locking up until he sags in his skin, crouching beside Mark.</p>
<p>“Try to breathe slowly,” he tells him, still holding his shoulder.</p>
<p>The other nods, out of breath, then turns his head to the side. He looks surprised to see Jackson, but then gives him a small smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Mark croaks, utter sincerity on his face. His eyes are close enough Jackson can spot individual lashes, the red in Mark’s cheeks slowly fading as his hair is ever-perfectly styled in a loop away from his forehead.</p>
<p>The crowd has gone mostly silent and Jackson nods once, suddenly feeling more out of place than ever. “Sure,” he mumbles, then quickly stands up, pats Mark’s shoulder, and walks away. No one stops him and he slips back next to Youngjae, hiding behind his snapback as he feels his ears warm for no reason he can think of.</p>
<p>He’s infinitely grateful he doesn’t have biology that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yien is already there when Jackson races BamBam through the gates and his brother giggles at his disappointed face, letting out a loud ‘eeewwww!’. The boy shoots away on his bike before Jackson can get his hands on him, laughing all the way. It’s no longer a secret to anyone close to him that Jackson has a weird crush on the boy he doesn’t know but who leaves kind words and, on one occasion, a smiley face.</p>
<p>He shakes off his gloom with a few flips, his full grin returning when he catches Yien looking again. If the other boy’s writing is to be believed, then Jackson’s flips are the coolest thing he’s ever seen. Jackson told the other the same about his skateboard tricks and that’s when he received the smiley face.</p>
<p>(Yes, Jackson saved all nine messages they’ve exchanged so far, and yes, he looks as them every day. He supposes he can’t really fault BamBam for laughing.)</p>
<p>So far Jackson has learned that Yien is an only child, is seventeen years old and hides his face because he’s scared of people’s reactions. He also knows the other loves oversized clothing but only wears it at home, that his favorite color is red though he thinks he looks best in black, and that he’s always wanted a dog. Jackson already feels like he knows Yien, despite not <em>knowing</em> him, and his newest message had been a request to simply talk to each other once. He’s bummed that he has to wait, already having been nervous about writing it in the first place and even re-writing it during English, but gives Yien a blinding smile regardless when the boy stops to look at him.</p>
<p>Only then Yien does something a little different. He points at Jackson, then at the rink. Jackson thinks he’s asking about the absence of a note and pulls it out of his pocket, mouthing ‘I’m sorry’.</p>
<p>Yien shakes his head, then points at the rink again, then at himself and mimics writing. He’s staring straight at Jackson, almost as if he can deliver the message telepathically, and Jackson points at Yien carefully, the gears working full-time in his head.</p>
<p>‘You,’ he mouths the word, then mimics writing, ‘wrote’, and finally points at the rink with a questioning expression, ‘a note?’.</p>
<p>This time, Yien nods happily, then waves and shoots off, leaving Jackson with warmth erupting in his belly, grin pulling on his cheeks. It’s the first time Yien leaves a note <em>first.</em></p>
<p>He sprints to the rink, heart doing a hop when he spots the paper exactly where he always puts it. He giggles, plucking it off and opening it with shaking hands. it feels important, Yien writing him first, but nothing could have prepared him for the importance of this note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jackson,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I really like talking to you and being able to do so without judgement, but I owe you an apology because it’s not fair on you. I already knew things about you before we started talking, before we even met here. It’s why I ran that first time because I recognized you from school and I was scared you’d recognize me too. When you didn’t, I wanted to talk to you just to see if I even could, if you’d even want to talk to me. Only now I’m scared because I know this can’t go on for long. My secrets always come out, no matter how hard I try to hide them, and eventually you’ll find out who I am for real. Once you do, you might hate me for lying to you, or at least not telling you the truth. So, before that happens, will you let me explain? If you will, then come talk to me tomorrow. I promise to answer your questions, and maybe you won’t hate me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yien</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinyoung is the one who calls him out on it, frowning at Jackson’s nervous leg as they’re squeezed in a corner of the drama room while they’re supposed to be going over the little sketch they need to present in a few minutes.</p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” Jinyoung pokes him and Jackson snaps out of his thoughts, focusing on his friend with a confused look.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “You haven’t heard a word I said, have you?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jackson admits, raking his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he sighs. “Just- nothing,”</p>
<p>Jinyoung clearly doesn’t believe him. “Since when are you secretive about things?”</p>
<p>“I’m not the one being secretive,” Jackson mumbles but Jinyoung catches it and blinks, confused.</p>
<p>“Then who is?”</p>
<p>His friend means well but Jackson can’t talk about this right now. “I’ll tell you tomorrow,” he smiles, then taps the forgotten paper in Jinyoung’s hand. “What are we supposed to do?”</p>
<p>They mess up most of it, though Jinyoung’s marvelous acting saves them from the teacher’s ire. Mark and Jimin aren’t as lucky, having to stay behind and help clean up. A strange pang of sympathy snaps through Jackson’s chest when he sees Mark apologize quietly with a hanging head.</p>
<p>“He’s been as distracted as you,” Jinyoung tells him quietly when they go to get their bags. “He’s not usually that bad.”</p>
<p>Jackson shrugs in response, aware it’s true but not about to give Jinyoung any more fuel for his ‘you like him’ argument. No way is he telling his friend that he’s been overly aware of Mark these past few weeks since their strange biology encounters and the awkward save from last week.</p>
<p>Besides, Jackson’s about to finally talk to Yien, meaning he doesn’t have the headspace to think about Mark or his perfect hair or his pouty lips.</p>
<p>Jackson has been, and still is, on a mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The clouds in the sky promise rain, a cold wind rustling the trees above them. Jackson feels like holding his breath, like Yien will run if he so much as moves wrong. The other led him to the cover of the trees when Jackson carefully made his way to the usual rink, out of sight of the rest of the park. Jackson knows Jaebeom is probably keeping an eye out, but the more he watches Yien fidget and shuffle in front of him, the more he’s convinced there’s absolutely no danger.</p>
<p>“I’m not mad,” he says after too many seconds of painful silence. The other seems convinced he’s going to hate him because Yien already knew who Jackson was, but aside from a sense of disappointment at Yien not trusting him, Jackson isn’t in any way <em>angry.</em> “I’m a little sad you didn’t talk to me at school-”</p>
<p>Yien looks down, fidgeting more. He appears guilty and Jackson frowns.</p>
<p>“Did you?” he takes a step closer, about one meter away now. “Did you talk to me, at school?”</p>
<p>Yien looks up again, still nothing but his dark eyes visible to Jackson. The boy sighs and nods. The action tickles Jackson’s brain and he squints, leaning a little closer.</p>
<p>“I know you,” he murmurs, then his eyes widen along with Yien’s. “I know you, don’t I?”</p>
<p>He gets another small nod, Yien once again looking at the ground. It doesn’t make any sense.</p>
<p>“Then what’s all this?” Jackson gestures at the black clothing and disguise, hurt and confused. “No one I know looks bad enough to do <em>this.”</em></p>
<p>Yien huffs and for the first time ever, the boy speaks. “It’s not because I look bad.”</p>
<p>The voice registers, but Jackson refuses to believe it. He stands frozen, stomach missing and heart pounding loud in his ears as Yien slowly unclasps his helmet and takes it off. Jackson knows before the other even pulls the high neck from his shirt down, before he truly shows his face. Jackson knows because he’s been staring at this perfectly styled hair for a bit too much these past weeks.</p>
<p><em>“Mark?!”</em> he chokes out.</p>
<p>The other lets his helmet dangle from his fingertips, other hand playing non-stop with his turtleneck. He slowly looks up, expression terrified. “Hey.”</p>
<p>It’s Mark <em>fucking</em> Tuan.</p>
<p>Jackson has to swallow his words, has to take them all back because he’s mad. Jackson’s angry. Jackson’s hurt and annoyed and even mortified when he remembers how much he told Yien about himself in those messages, how bad he felt for the boy about needing to hide. It all spills out into a single spiteful sentence, Jackson falling a step back as he narrows his eyes.</p>
<p>“Your name isn’t Yien.”</p>
<p>Mark cringes, eyes flitting all over and his nervous hand falling to tremble next to his side. “It’s a nickname my parents use,” he confesses with a shrug. “No one knows about it.” His eyes finally settle on Jackson. “No one but you.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you,” he snaps.</p>
<p>Mark flinches and bites his lip. “I’m so-”</p>
<p>“Don’t!” Jackson is jittery with anger and embarrassment, though mostly he’s just hurt. He’s hurt Mark played him like this, hurt Yien was never real, and hurt he let himself believe that a few notes in the park could actually validate a crush. Jaebeom was right and Jackson was wrong.</p>
<p>“You’re a jerk,” he grinds out, not knowing whether he wants to punch him or run. He settles for laughing scathingly when Mark’s expression falls into a resigned grimace. “You’re a jerk and I’m an idiot for even <em>believing</em> you.” He steps closer, fists trembling by his side and voice rising in volume. “Was it a prank? Some sort of practical joke to see what loser would come up and have pity on the poor boy who <em>can’t show his face!”</em></p>
<p>Jackson can feel his chest heave, watches Mark breathe just as heavy, and snarls. “Well, you got me. Congratulations.”</p>
<p>Running sounds good. Running is the best option because Mark’s eyes are wet and Jackson’s throat is grating only Mark is <em>lying</em> and Jackson doesn’t want the other to see him cry, doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. He makes it one step to the side before Mark is grabbing his arm and yanking him two steps back, face unrightfully angry.</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to let me explain,” Mark tells him with a shaking voice. “I’m not-”</p>
<p>“Explain what!” Jackson yells, snapping his arm out of Mark’s grip. He refuses to show the other how much his heart is caving because he <em>liked</em> Yien and covers it with as much anger as he can muster.</p>
<p>“There is absolutely no reason for you to go around with a fucking disguise! No reason for you to be all meek and pretend to have no one to talk to when you have literal <em>groupies </em>kissing the ground you walk on at school!”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Mark suddenly screams, angry lines hard on his face and a single tear rolling down his cheek. Jackson falls silent out of shock. He’s never seen Mark angry before, nor was he aware the other could be <em>loud.</em></p>
<p>“I have groupies, Jackson! I don’t have friends, I have <em>fans!</em> For the past two years of my life, people only want to hang out with me because I’m Mark Tuan!” He gulps in a large breath, visibly grounding himself, then adds in a controlled voice. “I like my job, I do, but people treat me like I’m a commodity, like I don’t have feelings or thoughts-” he cuts himself off, biting his lip.</p>
<p>Jackson smiles humorlessly as a large gust of wind plays with their hair and clothes. He guesses he can understand Mark, maybe, but that doesn’t take away the fact he pretended to be someone he’s not, pretended to not fit into the outside world and pulled Jackson into a lie while being <em>Mark Tuan.</em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry you’re popular,” he tells Mark, tears choking him because he’s dumb and Yien <em>isn’t real</em>. Jackson’s feelings were nothing but a social experiment for Mark, and it hurts more than he ever wants to admit. “I’m sorry your job is so <em>demanding</em>, but if you don’t mind, I’m going to leave now.”</p>
<p>Mark rolls his eyes, laughing mirthlessly. “I knew this would happen,” he shakes his head, mouth pulled into a frown. “I fucking knew it.”</p>
<p>It feels like an accusation and Jackson bristles, stepping away while hissing out of the corner of his mouth. “Then next time, when you want to make a <em>friend</em>, don’t pretend to be someone you’re not.”</p>
<p>Mark’s arm shoots out a second time, but it grazes Jackson’s shoulder and never latches on. When he glares out of the corner of his eye, Mark is trembling in fury right beside the tree. Jackson realizes the other is still hiding and bile comes to his mouth.</p>
<p>“I never pretended,” Mark counters heatedly, only the words hit all the wrong buttons, Jackson’s spine tensing as he glares at the tree Mark can’t seem to abandon.</p>
<p>“Really?” he scoffs quietly, shaking more when Mark hisses a furious ‘yes’. His chest goes cold and he spits. “Then step out from behind that tree.”</p>
<p>Mark goes shocked, then blinks increasingly wet eyes at Jackson. “I can’t-”</p>
<p>Jackson moves before he can think, before he can even <em>breathe</em>. Whatever is in his chest is suffocating and debilitating in its intensity. All he knows is that he’s angry and hurt and <em>Yien isn’t real</em> while Mark stands hiding behind a tree.</p>
<p>“Hey everyone!” Jackson screams as loud as he can, grabbing Mark’s arm and yanking him away from any cover. “I found Mark Tuan!”</p>
<p>He’s triumphant for less than a second, Mark’s face falling into a soundless scream. Then there’s a shout from across the park of ‘oh my god it’s Mark Tuan!’ and sickening guilt slides into Jackson’s gut at Mark’s panicked expression.</p>
<p>“Why would you-” Mark starts in a broken voice, easily taking his arm back from Jackson’s slack grip, only Jackson doesn’t know anymore either. He’s feeling worse than before, watching how Mark hastily pulls up his turtleneck and puts on his helmet, more excited shouts from all around.</p>
<p>His voice returns when Mark grabs his skateboard from beside the tree. “I’m sorry,” he breathes, but Mark’s already gone. The other pushes off expertly, racing for the exit while dodging people and cameras. When Jackson catches Jaebeom staring at him, mouth agape, from across the square, his insides shrivel up and his breaths turn wet. He takes the few steps to the tree and sinks down, hiding his tears in his knees and himself from the world. A courtesy he just deprived Mark from.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just apologize,” is Jinyoung’s brilliant advice the next day after Jackson tells him the whole story, Jaebeom adding how it looked from the outside. Apparently, that was even worse.</p>
<p>(“He was crying,” Jaebeom informed them at the end of Jackson’s story. “Almost crashed when he took the turn onto the street.”)</p>
<p>Jackson gave his lunch to Youngjae, not at all hungry, and sits quietly on the bench with his head down and shoulders up. He’s not wearing his snapback, too much guilt rising to the surface at having something to hide behind. Mark’s more popular than ever today, pictures and little videos of him on his skateboard already online since minutes after it happened. It helps Jackson to keep away from him, but he keeps seeing Mark’s crestfallen face from yesterday whenever he glances over.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t have friends, I have fans</em>
</p>
<p>“Jinyoung has a point,” Jaebeom adds sagely, for once not glued to a book but stealing Jinyoung’s lunch. “He probably wants to talk to you as much as you want to talk to him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk to him,” Jackson lies, staring at the tabletop.</p>
<p>Jinyoung hums, then sighs. “What’s this really about?”</p>
<p>Jackson shrugs, annoyed his friend knows him so well.</p>
<p>“Jackson,” Jinyoung says vaguely threateningly.</p>
<p>He sighs, blinking wet eyes and explaining. “I like him. Yien, I mean, or Mark, I suppose, whatever. I like him.” He looks at Jinyoung and knows his friend understands.</p>
<p>“You really think he was playing you?” Jinyoung asks softly.</p>
<p>Jackson shrugs again. He doesn’t <em>know</em>. Maybe Mark was serious about wanting to be friends or maybe he was just holding a weird social experiment, either way, he’ll only laugh if Jackson were to ever confess to him. The thought alone makes him nauseas, especially after the debacle of yesterday.</p>
<p>Jaebeom hums, strangely invested in this conversation. “What if he’s not?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” Jackson answers. Mark hates him and is lightyears out of his league, two problems he can’t just magically solve.</p>
<p>“What if it does, though?” Jaebeom presses. He smiles when Jackson looks up with a skeptical eyebrow. “You didn’t see the way he would look at you back at the park. Or the way he’s looking at you <em>now.”</em></p>
<p>Jackson turns as Jaebeom says it, heart in his throat. The gaggle of groupies is still there, but Mark has stood up, apparently heading back inside, and Jackson indeed catches the other looking at him before Mark snaps his head down and quickens his step. The groupies follow.</p>
<p>“See?” Jaebeom says triumphantly when Jackson turns back slowly, mind still whirling from this insane development. The only one not amused is Jinyoung, the boy pursing his lips. Jackson eyes him a little scared.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Because maybe he really wants that look just now to mean something and maybe he really wants to apologize to Mark as well, but Jinyoung seems to have retracted his earlier statement with nothing but an expression.</p>
<p>His friend smiles after a long silence, patting Jackson’s head with an exaggerated gesture. “I think you should apologize to him, and have him apologize to you.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom nods his agreement, and when Jackson peeks out of the corner of his eyes, Youngjae gives him a happy thumbs-up. Now, all Jackson needs to do is believe in himself the way his friends apparently do and then maybe he can finish his mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes him a day to build up the courage, then another to figure out what he’ll say. By the end of the third he’s a bundle of nerves, lower lip being worried constantly as he paces on the sidewalk. He may have, sort of, followed Mark from school to a coffeeshop, but now he’s trying to build up the nerve to even step inside.</p>
<p>“Hey Mark,” he mutters experimentally to himself, running anxious hands through his blond hair. It’s down over his forehead today as he opted for no snapback. He even made a further effort with a soft brown hoodie and dark-blue jeans, his boots cleaned and tied. He’s confessing to <em>Mark Tuan</em>, in <em>jeans</em>, and Jackson maybe just really wants to throw up. “You can do this,” he whispers to himself, then cringes at how flimsy his voice sounds.</p>
<p><em>Don’t think, just do</em>, he tells himself with a deep breath, then promptly walks into the glass door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Outstanding work, Wang.</em>
</p>
<p>The door is opened by a worried and friendly barista, the girl asking if he’s okay about ten times and by then Jackson’s feeling so guilty about taking up her time that he orders something just to try and make up for it. It’s how he finds himself holding a small peach-flavored yoghurt drink some two minutes later, staring with immense trepidation at a familiar blue jersey. Mark has the hood from his pink hoodie covering his hair, sitting all the way at the back corner and facing the wall.</p>
<p>Jackson gulps as he nears, trying to steady his shaking hand by gripping his glass tighter. It doesn’t do much.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mark,” he mumbles under his breath as he clears the last table. “Hey, Mark. Hey, Mark.” Then he’s reached his destination, opens his mouth, and at the last second remembers that Mark is trying very hard to stay low-profile and probably doesn’t want someone announcing his name to the restaurant, meaning Jackson panics. He almost chokes on his breath, squeezing out a very high-pitched ‘hey’ before having to cough into his elbow because that shit <em>hurt</em>. When he looks back up all the heat travels to his face, Mark staring at him like he’s lost his head.</p>
<p>This day is truly going wonderfully.</p>
<p>Mark gapes at him, then grabs his arm and pulls him down into the seat across. “Jackson,” he whispers, “what the hell are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Jackson almost throws his drink over the table, hands shaking so bad he needs his full focus to put it down safely, then he blushes at Mark. “Sorry, I didn’t- I mean, that wasn’t-” he groans when Mark only looks more confused, focusing on the table. “I wanted to sincerely apologize,” he rambles his speech, feeling hotter by the second, “for outing you at the skatepark and being mean in general. I was out of line and I’m really sorry.” He keeps his head down, hoping Mark knows what to do next because his mind’s a mess and his stomach is churning too much to even safely consider the option of sipping his drink in order to break the awkward tension.</p>
<p>After a while Mark speaks up. “You mean that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Jackson finally looks up, affronted and confused. “Well, yeah.”</p>
<p>“I thought so,” Mark smiles at him, eyes twinkling. He bites his lip and turns serious. “I’m sorry too, for not telling you sooner. I really am.”</p>
<p>This time, Jackson already knows. He smiles at Mark, dragging a shaking finger down the wet condense on the outside of his glass. “I- I know.”</p>
<p>Mark grins. “You’re not going to shout my name at the top of your lungs?”</p>
<p>Jackson shoots him a look and Mark giggles, ducking his head with an embarrassed smile. “Sorry. Too soon.”</p>
<p>Oh my goodness, this goof is going to be the death of him. Jackson barely contains his blush the second time. He’d been unaware Mark could be <em>this</em> cute. “I won’t,” he promises with his own grin and the answering smile on Mark’s face makes the last of the weirdness float away.</p>
<p>“No snapback,” Mark half-tells, half-asks him.</p>
<p>Jackson shrugs. “I do have hair, yaknow.”</p>
<p>Mark nods. “It looks really soft. And cute.” He grins, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “You look really cute.”</p>
<p>Jackson ducks, abandoning his drink and groaning into his arms as he’s convinced you could fry an egg on his cheeks. Mark does him no favor by giggling more, the sound pleasantly rumbling in Jackson’s chest. “You can’t just say that,” he laments.</p>
<p>There’s a moment of quiet from Mark, laughter from the front of the store breaking through before it all falls back into the general hubbub from a dozen voices. Then Mark whispers, as if he’s almost afraid to say it. “What if I mean it?”</p>
<p>“Wha-” Jackson shoots up, eyes wide and mouth open. He stares at Mark with an expression that hopefully conveys just how much he doesn’t understand the joke. Mark swallows when he sees it, biting his lip and fingers playing nervously with his empty teacup on the table. His cheeks go even redder, words stumbling out.</p>
<p>“What if, uhm when I say that- that you’re cute. What if I- uhm, well what if I mean that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t … what?” Jackson can’t make words. His head keeps repeating Mark’s rambling, and while under normal circumstances, he understands what Mark’s trying to get at, Mark-Tuan-and-Jackson-Wang-in-a-coffeeshop are <em>not</em> normal circumstances. He just blinks, thinking Mark looks much too adorable in his pink hoodie with blushing cheeks to be saying what Jackson might think he’s saying.</p>
<p>Mark huffs, frustrated, then blurts out in one go. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” He snaps his mouth shut, slowly hunching in on himself like he can’t quite believe what he just said.</p>
<p>Jackson can understand the feeling. He’s frozen. The yoghurt he never truly wanted stands completely forgotten on the table, the voices around fading to white noise as he replays Mark’s question and can only come to one conclusion.</p>
<p>“You like me?” he breathes, staring in shock when Mark’s pink hood nods once, the boy still not looking up.</p>
<p>Jackson can’t help it; he laughs.</p>
<p>Mark’s head shoots up, eyes wide and scared as his mouth opens and closes without sound.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jackson says breathlessly and to Mark’s clear confusion.</p>
<p>The other blinks. “I don’t know if you’re agreeing to go on a date or laughing at me.”</p>
<p>Jackson shakes his head, trying to contain his giggles when the table next to them starts shooting him weird looks. “The first,” he grins, getting his breathing back under control. “Definitely the first.”</p>
<p>A wondrous smile grows on Mark’s face and Jackson bites his lip. Why this gorgeous boy wants to take him out he’ll never know.</p>
<p>“You sure you weren’t laughing at my pathetic attempt to confess?” Mark says with his blush still going strong. Jackson sort of wants to hug him.</p>
<p>“Nope,” he says happily, between the stages of belief and disbelief and feeling like he’s floating. “I was laughing at my own pathetic attempt to confess.”</p>
<p>Mark goes shocked. “What?”</p>
<p>“Me,” Jackson grins, gesturing at his clothes and even his hair. “I came in here, literally walked into a door, to say what you just did.” His giggles bubble in his chest a second time and he bites his lip to keep them contained. “Can’t believe you beat me to it.” He lets the incredulous smile take over, never daring to look away from Mark’s nearing-on black eyes. “Hell, I can barely believe you just said that! To me! I mean, are you sure?”</p>
<p>The first trickle of doubt is squashed by Mark before it can even fully bloom. The boy smiles, teeth and all, as he reaches out and combs gentle fingers through Jackson’s bangs, no doubt straightening them.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure,” he tells him softly, fingers trailing down the slope of his nose to boop the tip. Jackson would very much like to melt into a puddle right now. Mark keeps smiling at him, blush deepening. “You’re really nice, and cute, and just- I really like you.”</p>
<p>He feels like he swallowed the sun, cheeks on fire with Mark’s soft compliments. The other is looking sinfully bashful, meaning Jackson feels brazen enough to slide his hand across the table and grab Mark’s, intertwining their fingers. The other goes along without question and Jackson smiles at him, unable to believe his luck.</p>
<p>“I really like you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHO ELSE IS FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE TEASERS AND THE COMEBACK BEING MERE DAYS AWAY!!!</p>
<p>Ahem, yes, on another note, I've hit a bit of a snag on my other stories, had a few sucky days, proceeded to watch GOT7 vines and videos, and then this thing was born ... whatever it may be. I actually really enjoyed writing it and I hope someone can get some joy out of it!! Please, if you can, let me know what you think in a comment?<br/>I hope you can all stay healthy and happy in these weird times!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>